


Gone Rogue

by ChannieTheBandit



Series: Was Team Rainbow All For Nothing? [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieTheBandit/pseuds/ChannieTheBandit
Summary: Blackbeard's team is sent out to "dispose" of operators that fled for unknown reasons. Can this end without him putting down people he'd seen as family?
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Series: Was Team Rainbow All For Nothing? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843885
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Gone Rogue

When Harry had told Blackbeard, Ash, Fuze, Lion and Buck they'd be sent on a mission to eliminate rogue operators, they hadn't expected to hear familiar names.

They were told that Kapkan, Bandit, Jäger, Smoke and Ela had gone rogue and had held up in an abandoned building four hours away with all of their gear and weapons.

Watching out for an Entry Denial Device or a concussion mine was nothing new. However, now they were the real thing. They weren't the toned down non-lethal training gadgets the team was used to going up against.

After Harry's briefing the five operators sat there with their heads hung in disbelief. 

The order wasn't to capture them, not to bring them back to base, but to eliminate them. 

The squad was being sent to kill their friends and comrades. Sent to watch them bleed and take their final breath. It wasn't something they could easily do. 

Sure, pulling the trigger was easy. But was it easy to willingly kill a friend or someone you closely knew?

"They wouldn't just backstab us like that, they must know something we don't." Fuze broke the harsh silence of the meeting room.

"If it was that, we'd all know. Plus, i doubt Harry would plan something for us that would make them leave. They left for reasons of their own, reasons we must kill them for seeing as they hold so much information." Blackbeard replied.

Ash let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked Blackbeard in the eyes before speaking.

"You know they wouldn't want to attack us. This threat, i don't even know if it's real. What did the briefing say? Something about 'a threat to the base was made'?" 

Lion huffed and leaned against the table. 

"You realize I'm being sent with you guys because of James, don't you? Why take the canisters if you don't intend harm? Why did Maxim take his traps if he didn't want us to stay back?" 

"Enough!" 

"Shuhrat what-" 

"Maxim wants us to stay back for a reason. He's too damn smart to just betray Rainbow like that. When we get there we have to try to get them to talk to us. He wouldn't want to betray one of his own." 

Fuze stood up and quietly left the meeting room. His words leaving the others questioning the mission they were to set out for in only a couple of days.  
-  
The team had geared up and were currently waiting for the convoy that would take them to the drop off location.

Blackbeard had been appointed leader of the group as soon as Harry noticed the disbelieving look in Ash's eyes and had tried to assure the team that they would be fine.

Fuze worridly checked his AK over again and again while Lion simply tapped on his drone control and checked his 417 magazines. 

"Why do you seem so nervous Uzbek?" 

Fuze looked up to give Lion a half assed glare, even if the Frenchman couldn't see it beneath his helmet.

"I'm not nervous Zhopa, i just don't like the idea of killing my own." 

"Always with that phrase, 'my own'. He's Russian, so what?" 

Before Fuze had the chance to start an argument with Lion, Blackbeard stepped between them and gave them both stern looks.

"I need both of you to focus on the mission at hand. If you're arguing you're not going to be in the proper headspace if shit goes down out there. The convoy is just right down the road, so get your shit together." 

Fuze went back to silently checking his AK and Lion nodded his head in understanding but looked at Fuze with a curious expression.

"We're all getting out of this Uzbek." 

"I truly hope so." Fuze replied to the Frenchman.

"Everyone load up! Let's go!"  
-  
Throughout the long ride the team of five went through tactics they could use. Ideas of non-lethal being bounced around the most while lethal was talked of as a last resort.

"If we must shoot them that means there is no saving them, go for headshots. We don't want them to suffer." 

That was about the third time Buck had spoken as he realized how grave and heart wrenching this mission was. He preferred to try to calm his heart and mind during the ride while listening to everyone's possible strategies.

"So, our plan is to try to reach them through comms on arrival, the radios were missing so it should get to them." Fuze stated.

"Who is going to contact them?" Ash asked in a worried tone. The five operators on the opposing end never really took a liking to her. In her opinion it wouldn't be a good idea for her to try and talk them into coming out.

"If Mark was here I'd have him talk to James, but we do have you Shuhrat. Speak to Maxim, I'm sure you can get more information than anyone else." Blackbeard ordered.

After everyone had agreed on an initial strategy the convoy fell silent. Minds were racing as they slowly closed in on the drop off location. Surely everyone would come back to base safe. Only problem was, what has the other five so spooked?  
\-   
The drop off was just down the street from the building being used as a hideout by the rogue operators. As they arrived they gave their gear one last check and silently promised each other that everything will be fine.

"Alright, we're going halfway down the street and taking cover behind the stone wall. Once there i want Fuze to attempt contact through comms while the rest keep a lookout for anything suspicious." Blackbeard commanded.

Following his order they made their way to the wall for cover and Fuze grabbed his radio.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

All Fuze could hear was silence, but he had a creeping feeling someone was listening.

"We don't want to hurt you. Can we at least talk?" 

"Talkin's for the women, mate. What d'ya want?" Smoke answered back. 

"I want to know why you all came out here. What are you trying to hide from?" 

"I'm not answering any of your questions. You wouldn't believe a word coming out of my mouth." 

There was a pause, but it was clear Smoke had intended to keep talking.

"How 'bout this, Maxim's willing to talk, but not through these damned radios. And he'll only talk to you Shuhrat." Smoke finished.

Fuze looked over to Blackbeard to see what their next move was. It wasn't strange that Kapkan would request only him, they were comrades. The question was, would Blackbeard actually allow him to go greet the enemy?

"How many of you are there? Just five? Or did Harry decide we were more dangerous than the upcoming mission?" Ela's voice came over the radio and she sounded pissed.

Blackbeard signalled Fuze not to respond and grabbed his own radio.

"It's only us five. I'll allow them to talk alone, but not for long. If it made you all hide it must be bad." 

Blackbeard once again signalled to Fuze. This time it was to move around the wall, give them a view of him while the rest of the team got into position if things went bad.

Fuze held a tight grip on his gun as he saw Kapkan walk around the corner of the building. Kapkan's demeanor was too slack and something seemed off.

"Рад тебя видеть comrade. Are you actually willing to listen?" Kapkan asked but he still held distance between them, not trusting the man he'd been close to for years.

"Yes, i want to know why you fled. It isn't like you. I can see you don't trust me, and that alone means something."

Kapkan walked a bit closer to Fuze, telling himself he simply didn't want to raise his voice.

"Harry wants us to go on a suicide mission. Wants us to go undercover as White Masks as if they won't recognize us." 

Fuze took one hand off his gun and went closer. He stepped slowly as if to tell Kapkan it was okay, that he wouldn't hurt him.

"What are you doing?! Back away!" Blackbeard shouted through the comms.

However Fuze didn't listen and instead pulled Kapkan in close and hugged him.

"We'll both get out of this." 

Kapkan didn't stiffen to his touch and instead held him tightly, those words even making his grip tighten.

Kapkan's eyes shifted and he let go of Fuze. Blackbeard was walking towards them and he looked less than pleased.

"Did i tell you to get that close?" Blackbeard growled out as he himself got closer. 

"Back up if you aren't willing to listen." Kapkan ordered.

"I am listening, now back away from my soldier." 

Kapkan narrowed his eyes at Blackbeard and stayed exactly where he was. If he wanted Kapkan to move he would have to make him.

"I said back up. Maxim, don't escalate this." 

Instead of backing away like he was once again ordered, Kapkan put his hand on Fuze's shoulder with a tight grip and stared at his visor as if he was staring into Fuze's eyes.

"Listen to your squad leader. Back away, comrade." Maxim said quietly and let go of Fuze, his eyes flickering an emotion anyone rarely saw from him: fear.

Fuze did as Kapkan suggested and began backing away. Blackbeard stepped closer to Kapkan and Ash moved out of cover to focus her aim near the Russian.

Fuze couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see Blackbeard's anger mounting as they talked. Before long they began shouting as Blackbeard disregarded the possibility that the undercover mission was real. 

Fuze would have stepped back forward if he hadn't noticed the red dot hovering on Ash's neck. He was about to alert his team to the possible danger when Blackbeard pulled his rifle up to aim.

Kapkan grabbed Blackbeard's rifle and put his knife to the Navy Seals' throat. 

"Don't do this." Kapkan pleaded and Blackbeard only grit his teeth in annoyance.

Without fully thinking it through Blackbeard reached for his sidearm and attempted to fire it, causing Kapkan to plunge his knife deep into the American's throat.

Kapkan pulled himself away from Blackbeard as he slumped to the ground and gargled on his blood and attempted to breathe. The Russian man tried to run and duck for cover as Ash fired at him, successfully piercing his upper arm.

The last thing Fuze saw as he ducked back around the stone wall was the red laser on Ash's neck turn into a spray of blood as she was gunned down.

"Please..." Kapkan begged through comms. "Please stay back. I don't want to kill any of you!" He yelled, voice filled with fear and regret.

Buck and Lion pushed forward to Fuze's position and took cover alongside him. Lion signalled to his remaining team members that he would scan the building, tapping on his drone control and shaking their surroundings as they got an idea as to where the others were located.

Judging by their positions, Smoke must have been the one that killed Ash. Ela was close by and the other two people were in a corner together that appeared to be clinging onto one another. 

Of course, they still had Kapkan trapped behind the small wall he'd taken cover behind.

"Maxim come out. Let's get out of here." Buck tried to talk him into coming out through comms, but then what? If Buck didn't pull the trigger, Lion would. 

"That's not working, my friend. I'll let myself bleed before i give myself up to you." 

"Maxim, what can we do?" If he wouldn't come out for them, Fuze would try to play on his terms.

"Join us. It's better to make a stand here than to let Harry throw our lives away." 

"They'll send more of Rainbow to hunt us down! We wouldn't be able to run forever!" Fuze didn't entirely dislike the idea of staying with Kapkan, but how much death would it cause?

Buck's eyes kept shifting, as if he was torn about something. He looked at Fuze with a questioning face before his stance faltered and he threw his gun into view of where Ash was shot from.

"Can i come out? I'd like to assess your wound." Buck's eyes showed a different intention behind his words and Fuze moved towards him to harshly question him.

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't even think about hurting him further!" 

"Throw your pistol out, then walk out with your hands up." Kapkan ordered Buck through the comms.

Buck did as instructed and threw his handgun on the ground, put his hands up and walked out at a good pace.

Fuze had suddenly remembered that Buck kept a secondary handgun under his coat and rushed out to stop him, forgetting he was carrying his AK.

As quickly as he'd rushed out he felt red hot pain and hit the ground. He heard screaming and more gunfire as he tried to stop the streams of blood from the wounds in his chest and stomach. He looked over to his left to see Buck's dead body and he grunted as he put more pressure on the wounds.

"Shuhrat?!" 

Fuze heard Kapkan yell his name and he looked over at him, seeing him jumping over the short wall he'd taken cover behind.

"Maxim..." Fuze quietly called out to him.

Kapkan sat on the ground next to Fuze and shakily ran his hands over the wounds and tried to help stop the bleeding.

"Ты несчастный идиот, Shuhrat. This is bad. Why did you run out after him?" 

Fuze tried to shift his body but only ended up grunting in pain and put his head on the ground.

"Buck always carries a secondary handgun. He didn't want to help you, he was trying to kill you, even knowing James was watching."

Kapkan sat in silence over those words. He truly should have seen it, he was familiar with Buck carrying two sidearms. All because of him forgetting such an important detail of his teammates gear, Fuze was lying on the ground bleeding out.

"Stay still, I'm sure we managed to steal something worthwhile from Doc's office." Kapkan signalled someone inside to come out of the building and over to them.

Fuze looked towards a busted out window and saw Ela hop out with a small bag strapped across her body.

Ela wasted no time running over to Fuze and dropping the bag. She opened the bag and Kapkan started removing the clothing in the way of Fuze's wounds. 

"Seems like he took three rounds from the FMG. He's not bleeding as bad as i thought he was. Let's patch him up the best we can and take him inside." Kapkan instructed.

"What about your arm?" Ela questioned while looking at Kapkan's blood soaked sleeve. 

"Just a flesh wound, I'm not concerned with it. Now, you have smaller fingers, get to work."

Ela took her time to to remove the bullets with tweezers, cleaning the wounds and packing them to stop the bleeding. She also handed Fuze a couple strong painkillers, which he swallowed quickly. 

Kapkan stood up and grabbed underneath Fuze's arms, signalling for Ela to lift his legs. Fuze grunted as they lifted him. The painkillers wouldn't take effect quickly enough for this to be less painful.

Kapkan had managed to step through the window without dropping him, but needed extra help getting his legs through. 

Ela had gotten Fuze's legs through the window and was about to sling her own legs over when a shot rang out.

Kapkan's eyes widened in horror as he watched Ela's body slump due to the bullet in her skull.

"James! Help me out over here!" 

Smoke ran over to Fuze and grabbed his jacket, dragging him further into the room. 

Bandit and Jäger were standing nearby with their guns ready as Fuze was pulled closer.

"You better be willing to join our side, mate. I'm a bit tired of seeing death 'round here." Smoke said as he let go of his jacket, leaving him near an overturned table.

"Who took out Elżbieta?" Jäger barely spoke.

"Lion." Fuze spoke. "He looked pretty intent on taking all of you out. Knowing him though..." He trailed off, getting strange looks from Kapkan and Bandit.

"Knowing him?" Bandit repeated.

"Knowing him, we could convince him to join our side. Be warned, someone else will bleed. Lion won't stop until he has to." Fuze warned the group he'd now be fighting with.  
-  
It had been quiet for twenty minutes.  
Nothing was audible other than breathing. Slow, steady breathing broken only by whispered reaussurances between brothers in arms.

Jäger suddenly aimed at the window and stilled completely, setting the others on edge. 

Bandit walked next to Jäger and focused his aim on the window as well, lightly shoving the other german to the side. Before Jäger could question Bandit, gunfire rang out.

Everyone ran for cover with Kapkan sitting by Fuze, who even with his wounds, had his AK in his hands.

"Fuze, are you alive?!" Was heard as Lion shouted over comms.

"Lion I'm fine!" 

"Thank god. Look, i don't want to kill any of you. I'd rather die fighting alongside you." 

"Throw ya guns in then, mate. Don't even think about tryin' me." 

"As long as you don't attempt to throw a damn canister of that shit at me, I'm cool." 

Jäger looked up to Smoke like he was crazy and started shaking his head.

"Are you crazy?! He just fucking killed her!" He hissed out towards Smoke, who barely turned his head.

"And I've killed Eliza and Sebastien, what's your point, Streicher?" 

Neither of the operators were willing to argue further. Everyone sat in silence with their guns trained in the direction of the window. They could hear metal being hit against metal before a couple of magazines for the French DMR, the 417, slid across the floor. Waiting another minute brought handgun magazines, followed by the guns themselves and surprisingly enough, Lion also threw in the small screen for controlling his drone.

"Am i allowed in yet?" Lion yelled through the window.

"C'mon through Olivier, i won't shoot you." Bandit replied.

Lion stepped through the window and slowly made his way inside, keeping his hands up even though he had no weapons on him. 

"Put 'em down Flament. Get in here and settle down." Smoke ordered.

Lion dropped his hands and walked slightly closer to the group, leaving his weapons behind for now. However Bandit stopped him from walking passed him and just stared him in the eyes.

The only thing Lion saw in Bandit's eyes before he was hit was pure rage. Lion's mask was knocked off and he hit the ground, Bandit standing tall over him. 

He knew why Bandit had lashed out, he even knew he deserved it. What he didn't expect was Bandit holding his hand out to help him back up. Lion wasn't going to test the man in front of him and took his hand.

"I really should beat you senseless. She wasn't Doc but she had medical training." Bandit told Lion as he pulled him up.

Lion took a deep breath and looked Bandit in the eyes.

"I'm not sure why i pulled the trigger. I guess i was just afraid of what you'd do to Uzbek once you'd gotten him through that window." 

"Well, I'm fine. So for god sakes would you just sit down?" 

Lion did as Fuze had asked and sat down, forgetting his guns in order to stare at the small charm he had with Doc's operator symbol and birth date.  
-  
It was the dead of night and pretty much everyone had fallen asleep. They took the rest of the day scouting the area and giving their former friend's bodies a better place to lay than concrete.

Smoke was stirred from his sleep when the phone in his red and white hoodie buzzed. Taking out his phone he noticed a text message, one from Doc.

'I know about that mission with the White Masks. I want to help. I'm on my way and I'm by myself. Please let me help you.' 

Smoke picked himself off of the ground to sit by the window. Hitting a button to reply to the medic's text.

'I'll be waiting by the window. I hope you aren't planing to do damage, someone's been missing you all day.'

Smoke smirked at his phone seeing Doc's response.

'He can stop missing me, we're in this together now. As far as Harry is concerned, I've gone rogue.' 

Knowing they now had Doc on their side, Smoke was more hopeful they'd get out of this alive. He took one last glance at his teammates. Bandit and Jäger huddled up in a corner together, Fuze was asleep with his head on Kapkan's lap and Lion had fallen asleep clutching that damned charm. Maybe they could convince more of Rainbow to agree and come with them or maybe this was it.

Smoke stayed hopeful. He opened his phones picture gallery to see him and another Brit smiling and was slightly saddened. His only regret was leaving Mute behind.

Smoke looked out the window at the dark sky. Waiting was the hardest part.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account with a different summary, as I'm a little lazy... i hope you enjoyed! Second part of the series should be out soon.


End file.
